


paying the price (for our fun)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Series: obedience, pleasure, shame [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Barebacking, Breeding, Cock Cages, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Milking, Multi, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, Whipping, flesh lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Minseok returns from his business trip, and he isn't happy with his boys.





	paying the price (for our fun)

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at that my hand slipped again woops

The punishment doesn’t turn out quite that fun. 

Minseok starts with Junmyeon, since it’s his day off while Jongdae and Baekhyun have to be away at work. He’s nothing but patient in the way he tears Junmyeon apart, torturing him with overstimulation on his cock until he has Junmyeon begging, praying for him to put the cage back on him so his cock can’t be touched anymore. He’s so meticulous in how he milks Junmyeon with the flesh light, keeps him hard with the help of a cock ring, and just keeps going until Junmyeon loses count of how long it’s even lasted. 

“Since you like your naughty little cock touched so much, why are you crying now that master is playing with it, huh? When master is finally touching your pathetic little dick, why are you complaining?” he taunts Junmyeon, moving the flesh light even faster. He looks so unaffected, still wearing his button-down shirt and slacks, gelled hair still perfectly in place, while Junmyeon is completely senseless and wrecked on the bed, tied down with nowhere to go. 

It’s only after Junmyeon has begged and screamed his voice hoarse that Minseok finally takes pity on him, and slips the cage back on for him gently. Junmyeon never thought it could be such a relief, to have it locked into place, but at least it means that Minseok can’t play with it any longer. 

But he’s wrong to assume that Minseok is anywhere near done with him. 

Minseok is equally meticulous in how he fucks him open next, taking him hard and fast with little concern for his comfort or pleasure, just using him like a sloppy little whore. And he tells him as much, repeating over and over again how loose he is, how well-used he feels. How only his pups should breed such a messy little bitch. 

“You’re so loose and hungry for cock, fucking you barely even feels good anymore,” Minseok whispers in his ear, gripping his hips tightly, hard enough to bruise. “Aren’t you, little slut? You’re so naughty, always bending over for my pups. Your ass is so sloppy, so fucking wet like you’re a girl. You’re still full of their cum, aren’t you?” 

And as much as Junmyeon would like to argue, insist he’s not, he knows the truth- both Baekhyun and Jongdae fucked him this morning before Minseok arrived, he knows he’s been so well fucked the entire time Minseok was away. His ass isn’t good enough for master, only the pups should use him. 

Minseok comes inside him, making sure Junmyeon keeps in every drop as he slowly pulls out. “Don’t you dare make a mess, now. I know how greedy you are for cum, so keep it inside you, now. Keep it in there, enjoy how it feels like to have your master’s cum inside your naughty ass.” Minseok punctuates his words with steady slaps on Junmyeon’s ass, holding his legs up with his other hand. And it hurts, it stings so bad, forcing sobs out of Junmyeon who is completely exhausted and humiliated now. 

He keeps whispering apologies, begging his master for forgiveness, but Minseok brushes it all off like it means nothing. “You’re forgiven when I say so, okay,” he says sternly as he gets off the bed to get dressed again. “Sure you feel sorry now when you’re all fucked out, but I have to make sure that you actually reflect on what a bad bitch you’ve been. Because master doesn’t like bad little bitches very much, I hope you know that.” 

“Yes, sir,” Junmyeon mumbles. He’s like a ragdoll in Minseok’s arms as he unties him and hauls him up, taking him over to the corner of the room where he tells Junmyeon to kneel, facing the wall. He makes him sit with his back ramrod straight, his ass on his heels, arms held behind his back, a position that will surely get painful quickly. 

“You’ll sit there and think about all the bad things you did while master was away,” Minseok orders him, squeezing the back of his neck in warning. “You’re going to sit there and be quiet until I tell you otherwise, and you’re going to feel my cum dripping out of your ass and think about what a naughty little cum slut you are. And don’t you dare move even an inch, because I’ll be able to tell.” 

With that, Minseok leaves him alone. Junmyeon feels like crying and he can’t hold it back for long, the emotions less under his control whenever he enters sub space, the soft haze leaving him more emotional and vulnerable. And it does hurt, the hard floor underneath his bare knees, his body sore, and the feeling of cum dripping out of him keeping him keenly aware of what a nasty little thing he is. 

Time quickly loses all meaning, since he can’t see a clock, can only measure time with how much his knees ache, how numb his legs become, how much semen dribbles out of him. And the increasing pressure on his lower stomach, the telltale sign that he needs to pee soon- no wonder Minseok made him drink all that water, beforehand. It makes him panicked and worried, the pressure building and building and slowly consuming all other sensations, but in the back of his mind he knows how this is going to go. 

It just never becomes any less humiliating, no matter how many times he wets himself like this. Nothing else truly pushes him over the edge quite like this, the feeling of warm piss hitting his legs when his control finally breaks, when he finally has to succumb to the overwhelming pressure. He has been crying quietly until now, but he finally reaches his breaking point then, wailing and sobbing out loud, his forehead hitting the wall as he crumbles down, hunched over and curled in on himself. 

But Minseok, forever alert to his subs’ needs and fully aware of where the line of too much goes, rushes into the bedroom before even a full minute of that passes. He’s quick in his movements although not overly hurried, as he orders Junmyeon to crawl into the bathroom and into the tub. It’s a familiar routine, at least, one that Junmyeon has been through more often than he would have ever thought. He curls up in the tub, hugging his legs to his chest, as Minseok gets busy cleaning him up as well as tidying up the mess in the bedroom. 

Although Minseok isn’t actively trying to soothe him, just his touch alone is enough to make Junmyeon calmer. He would love nothing more than to just curl up in Minseok’s arms but he knows bad boys don’t get such privileges, and so he just sits still for master while he washes him down and dries him up with a fluffy towel afterwards. 

He’s still hiccupping and teary-eyed as Minseok guides him back into the bedroom and orders him to lie down on his back. He’s fully exhausted now, and he can only hope that his punishment will at last be over- he doesn’t know how he could take any more of this. Minseok’s hands are sure and steady as he pats him down with the towel one last time, before helping him get dressed into a soft, loose t-shirt, as well as the training pants. The rustling noise and the feeling of the paper-like material on his skin make Junmyeon pout already, not quite happy with it but also well aware that this is standard for every time he wets himself. To make sure he doesn’t make another mess. To keep him soft and pliant in sub space, feeling cared for even if at the same time slightly humiliated.

It’s then that Minseok brings him into his arms, hugging him close and letting him burrow against him fully. “You’re forgiven,” he whispers in Junmyeon’s ear, gently rocking him back and forth to help him calm down. “You’re forgiven, master is no longer angry. You took that so well, little one, you did so well. It’s alright now, don’t cry.” 

Junmyeon blabbers more apologies despite himself, the relief washing over him heavy and immediate, but Minseok shushes him, gently kisses him to make him go quiet. “Master said it’s alright, you don’t have to apologize anymore. Jun, master isn’t angry anymore. But you know what you did wrong, right? Master didn’t leave the key to your cage here so you could just take it off for fun. You know that wasn’t what master meant.” 

“I know,” Junmyeon snivels, and presses his nose to Minseok’s shoulder to breathe him in properly. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

Minseok hums, strokes up and down his back in a slow rhythm to redirect the pace of his breathing back to something calm. “But master also knows it was the pups’ idea,” he says, and now he sounds a little bit amused. “It wasn’t your idea, you just went along with it. But, you also didn’t try to fight it, so. Master had to punish you for that, although honestly, master thinks the pups were much, much naughtier than you. But you’re such a good boy always, you would never even think of doing something naughty. Would you?” 

“No,” Junmyeon stutters, and Minseok laughs, his shoulders shaking while he squeezes Junmyeon closer.

“No, you wouldn’t. You’re the best boy. And you know that when the punishment is over, it really is over. Master isn’t angry or upset, and you don’t have to worry about a thing now. Let’s just cuddle in front of the TV and watch something, yeah? When the pups come home master is gonna have to punish them…” 

Junmyeon has no idea what that is going to entail. He hasn’t seen Minseok punish the two that often- they’re mischievous and like to push the limits, so it hasn’t been because they never receive punishment. It’s mostly been a choice made by Minseok, to make Junmyeon feel as though his alphas don’t make mistakes and to not allow him to see them weak and vulnerable like that. And it has worked, and Junmyeon has enjoyed that in a way. It allows him to look up to them the same way he looks up to Minseok, as people who don’t fall down or falter, at least not in a scene. 

It feeds into the power fantasy, and his sense of trust and security. But as he’s gotten more and more attached to them all, as he’s become a steady part of this equation even outside of scenes and sex, it’s been good to have that illusion broken. When he was new to this, it helped to see his doms in this ideal light, but he’s now grown comfortable with the understanding that they make mistakes as well- and that as switches in this relationship, Jongdae and Baekhyun need sometimes to be treated as proper subs, just how Junmyeon gets treated, especially when they’ve been bad. 

He can read from Jongdae’s face, the very moment he steps through the door, that he knows what’s coming for him. Either Minseok warned him beforehand, or he just guessed it, but he’s definitely prepared for it. He seems nervous almost, shoulders tense and smile a little timid, compared to his usual cocky grin. But Minseok just waves him off with a flick of his wrist without even sparing him a look. 

“We’re gonna wait until Baekhyun gets here. So, until then, just relax.” 

Jongdae nods, although the way he lounges on the couch is a far cry from how he would usually kick back. Junmyeon finds it quite amusing, although a part of him feels a little sorry for him. It can’t be easy, to have to wait for it- he’s had this looming over his head the entire day, after all. Minseok doesn’t fight it when he wiggles out of his hold and over to Jongdae to snuggle up to him, pressing up against his side in what he hopes is going to provide him with a bit of comfort. Jongdae welcomes him eagerly, pulling him closer and pressing kisses on his face gently. 

It says a lot that he doesn’t tease Junmyeon about the training pants, doesn’t even mention it. Usually, he would love to make Junmyeon squirm a little, call him a messy baby, but now he remains silent. Junmyeon squeezes him tighter. He hasn’t found himself in this position often, if ever, and it’s slightly unsettling because all he wants is to make everyone around him happy, please everyone, and right now, there’s nothing he can do to make Jongdae feel good. 

Baekhyun arrives soon after, and Minseok wastes no time in getting started. “Junmyeon, let go off him,” he says, gently, guiding Junmyeon back into his arms to hold him, steady him. Make sure he doesn’t get too unsettled. “Boys, clothes off, on your knees.” 

Jongdae obeys instantly, but Baekhyun remains petulant for a moment, staring Minseok down before he, too, follows the orders. They fold their clothes into one neat pile and kneel down on the lush rug in front of the couch, hands behind their backs. It’s an odd sight to Junmyeon, to be watching it all from above, but Minseok’s hand rubbing up and down his back makes him more at ease with the scene as it unfolds. 

“You’re both such bad boys,” Minseok reprimands them with a serious tone of voice. “Such, such bad boys. Master left you here, in charge of Junmyeon, and you make him break rules as soon as I leave? That’s not nice, not nice at all. Master didn’t leave you that key so you could play.” 

Neither of them say anything, but hang their heads lower. Baekhyun’s mouth twitches, as he’s probably fighting the urge to say something back, but he holds himself back.   
Minseok clicks his tongue. “You know master doesn’t like boys who don’t obey the rules, especially when master is gone. I mean, you’re not any better than your little bitch, and he at least doesn’t scheme things like this, hm? You’ve been really, really bad, and master is really, really disappointed in you. Have you forgotten who makes the rules in this house? Have you started to think that since you’re alpha pups, you can start calling the shots now?” 

“No, master,” Jongdae squeaks, his voice the most fragile Junmyeon has ever heard it. “No, master! Master… master makes the rules.” 

“So why do you break them, then? Why did you have to disobey master so badly, and as soon as I left?” Minseok is nothing but calm, hand still steady on Junmyeon’s back. “That doesn’t make any sense, pup. I guess I’ll have to remind you that you should respect me, as your master.” 

“But you told us to spoil Jun,” Baekhyun says suddenly, clearly having mulled this over in his mind. He sounds angry, and he looks up, directly challenging Minseok. “You told us to be good to him, so what else was I supposed to think when you left us the key as well?” 

Minseok is in no way startled by Baekhyun’s attitude, probably having expected him to respond like this. “If I don’t state something explicitly, and you’re confused, you’re supposed to ask me,” he replies calmly, although his voice takes on a sharper tone. “I don’t leave anything up to guesses and assumptions, pup. I state everything clearly to make sure there’s no confusion. You know this. If I wanted you to do that, I would have told you so.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes are flaming, and if this was any other situation, he wouldn’t hold back and would let Minseok know his frustration. But his defiance is clear even in his silence, his chin held up and his gaze not leaving Minseok’s even with Jongdae quivering next to him. 

Minseok finally stands up and walks over to the kitchen, although he comes back almost instantly, holding a medium size vase in his hands. He pushes it into Baekhyun’s chest, and waits until he realizes to grab it himself. Minseok wipes his hands dry from the condensation that had already formed on the glass and plops back down on the couch, repositioning Junmyeon in his arms once more. 

“Arms out, and hold it steady. Shoulder height.” His voice is clipped, his eyes focused on Baekhyun’s face. “And do not let it fall, got it? Hold it there until I tell you otherwise. Jongdae, come over.” 

Jongdae crawls up to him, in between his legs, while Baekhyun does as he’s told, although it’s clear on his face that he doesn’t want to, at all. But Minseok stops paying any mind to him, and instead redirects his focus to Jongdae, now perched in between his thighs. 

“You need to be reminded of who’s in charge,” Minseok murmurs, cradling Jongdae’s face in his hand before he slaps him, not hard enough to make him reel from it but enough to make it sting. “Naughty pup. Bad pup.” 

Jongdae whimpers, his eyes welling up with tears, but Minseok spares no time in undoing his belt and zipper to pull out his soft cock. “You’re gonna suck master, and you’re going to do just how master says, got it? If master tells you to gag on it, you’re going to gag on it.” He grips Jongdae’s hair in his free hand while still holding onto Junmyeon gently, and pulls him closer to his crotch. “If master tells you to choke, you’re going to choke.” 

“Yes, master,” Jongdae whines, tongue lolling out of his mouth to lap at the tip, sniveling his nose. “Yes, master, yes.” 

“Make it good,” Minseok tells him, before letting go, relaxing back into the couch cushions. 

Jongdae gets to work, obediently sucking on Minseok’s still soft dick, cheeks hollowed and tongue working, bobbing his head to take him all the way to the base. Junmyeon is fascinated and a little aroused watching it, but he can’t forget about Baekhyun even if it feels like Minseok already has. Baekhyun’s lips are pursed tightly and his gaze is fixed on something the back of Jongdae’s head and Minseok, drifting to Junmyeon but not lingering on him- and to his surprise, Junmyeon reads shame in his eyes whenever their eyes do meet. 

It must be humiliating for an alpha pup to be seen like this by his breeding slut. 

Once Jongdae gets Minseok to full hardness, Minseok grabs the back of his head again, and starts moving his head up and down at a rough pace. Jongdae can only sit there and take it, clearly struggling to breathe evenly but doing his best to just relax around the length sliding into his mouth and down his throat. He looks so wrecked already, tears glistening in his eyes and his chin dripping with saliva, whimpering quietly, that Junmyeon can’t resist the urge to touch. He reaches out to stroke his temple, his cheek, gently wiping some of the moisture with his thumb.

The action makes Minseok chuckle, pressing a brief kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. “You’re too soft on such a bad, bad boy,” he coos, rolling his hips to properly fuck Jongdae’s kitten mouth. “Such a tender little thing.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to respond, so he says nothing, just chases Minseok’s mouth to properly kiss him. Minseok indulges him, sensing that this scene is turning him on, slipping his hand underneath Junmyeon’s shirt to touch his bare skin. 

Minseok’s breaths are coming a little uneven already, as he must be still quite sensitive after fucking Junmyeon so thoroughly earlier, but he’s keen to make Jongdae work for his pleasure, fucking his mouth more roughly than Junmyeon has ever seen him do. It’s hard to take his eyes away from it, as new and arousing as it is, but he’s reminded of Baekhyun’s presence in the room when he makes a soft noise in distress. 

Baekhyun’s arms are now shaking, the water rippling in the vase as he’s trying to hold it up. His abs are tense and so are his chest and arms, sweat beading at his brow. It hasn’t been all that long, but the weight of the vase must be getting to him, the static hold demanding to maintain. But Minseok still doesn’t spare him any of his attention, solely focused on degrading Jongdae and using him to his heart’s content. Baekhyun is nothing but another piece of furniture in the room, his struggle invisible to Minseok.

Junmyeon feels more torn, his attention now divided between the three- he can sense Minseok growing closer to the edge and he wants to properly see it, but he’s also worried for Baekhyun and how long he’s going to be able to do this for. The tension builds, and builds; Minseok moving more hurriedly, while Jongdae struggles to keep up, and Baekhyun fighting the ache in his arms, each passing second making his position more precarious. Junmyeon’s heart is hammering in his chest, waiting- waiting for the tension to finally snap. 

It does so almost simultaneously. Minseok pulls out of Jongdae’s mouth to come all over his face, rubbing the tip of his cock over his cheeks and the side of his nose, and Baekhyun’s arms give out almost immediately after. The vase falls down with almost eerie silence, hitting the thick rug with almost no sound at all, the water sloshing out and splattering all over. Baekhyun groans in pain, his arms falling down on his thighs like dead weight, his muscles twitching uncontrollably, his breathing heavy and labored. 

Minseok takes his time coming off from his high before he tucks himself back in to his pants. None of the subs dare to even breathe, waiting for his next action, even Junmyeon feeling the intensity even though he’s not the one being punished now. “Go lay down on the chest, ass up,” Minseok tells Jongdae, nudging him with his foot to hurry him along. “Hands behind your back.” 

Jongdae hurries to obey. It’s usually Junmyeon who’s strapped on top of the massive chest they have for a coffee table, but the request is still familiar, and he gets into position quickly. Minseok hums and grants Junmyeon one last kiss before standing up, and only then does he finally look at Baekhyun who’s cowering now, shoulders hunched and head hanging down. 

“Did I not tell you to hold that vase until I told you otherwise?” Minseok’s voice is calm even as he reaches over to grab a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair to force him to look up at him. “Was I not clear in my instructions?” 

“Master,” Baekhyun whimpers, and it seems now that all that defiance has drained out of him with the physical pain of the simple punishment as well as the feeling of losing control so helplessly when the vase finally dropped. Not to mention how imposing Minseok looks like from that position, towering over him and so, so clearly in charge. 

“Too late to start calling me master now and acting all obedient,” Minseok says harshly, shoving Baekhyun down and pointing at the chest where Jongdae is positioned. “Get there with him, right next to him. I’m not done with either of you yet.” 

Baekhyun’s arms almost give out as he tries to crawl on all fours, and he has to shuffle there on his knees instead. Both him and Jongdae seem a little teary-eyed and are wound up with tension, anticipation for what Minseok will do next. 

Minseok disappears into the bedroom for only a moment, before he comes out with a leather whip in hand. It has several tails made from soft leather, some knotted at the end but all free from any metal parts. The handle is short and won’t give Minseok much more leverage than his own arm, which will limit how hard he can hit with it- Junmyeon realizes that it must be for a reason, because Minseok has never been the type to enjoy causing much physical pain on his subs. Pain isn’t a typical form of punishment, and even when he spanks them, he usually does so with just his own hand. But this time, the pups have been really out of line, and Minseok needs to teach them a lesson. Remind them of their place- remind them of who’s in charge. 

The pups see him come out with the whip, and they both visibly shudder. Junmyeon draws his knees to his chest, hugging his legs, his own bottom smarting in memory of how he too got spanked earlier. Minseok makes a show of caressing the ends of the whip, running them through his fingers, while he approaches the chest and walks behind the pups where they can no longer see him. 

“You’ve been so naughty,” he says as he raises his arm, and brings the whip down on Jongdae’s ass, eliciting a loud cry from him. “So disobedient to me. I didn’t give you a breeding bitch so you two would start acting all cocky.” He hits Baekhyun next, who muffles his scream by biting his lip, face twisted in pain. “Just because you’re alphas doesn’t mean you’re above me, do you understand?” Another smack to Jongdae, another one to Baekhyun. “You’re nothing but my pets. My dogs. You’re not above me. You do as I say.” And he keeps the blows coming, spreading them around so that he hits different spots, making sure that he doesn’t put too much strain anywhere. The surprise of where the next hit will land keeps Jongdae and Baekhyun squirming, their muscles tense, crying out in pain each time. 

With their skins turning pink, blood rushing to the surface, Minseok amps up the speed and the strength behind each strike. “You’re mine,” he stresses, emphasizing each syllable with another crack of the whip. “You belong to me. You do as I say. You belong to master and you do whatever master tells you to, because naughty boys only get punishment. Look at you, on your knees and being punished while your little slut sits on the couch watching you, happy as ever. Look at you.” 

Jongdae is crying openly now. He already seemed vulnerable from the face fucking and manhandling, and the pain has gotten to him quickly. Baekhyun appears to have lost all fight as well, quiet whispers of master tumbling from his lips although it’s unclear what he wants.

“Master owns you,” Minseok says, slowing down yet still whipping them just as hard. He’s sweating, red in the face, but his voice remains composed and even. Even though he isn’t talking to Junmyeon, he still feels affected as well, softly whimpering in his spot on the couch. “Master takes care of you, but I can only do that if you obey me. It’s master’s job to be in charge but how can I, when you purposefully misbehave? When you act like such bad doggies, hm?” 

“Master, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please, forgive us, I’m so sorry…” Jongdae finally breaks down and begins to beg, hiccupping and coughing through the snot and tears. “I’ll never be bad, I’ll never misbehave, please, please please please…” 

And it seems like Minseok has finally gotten properly to Baekhyun as well, who also has tears in his eyes, falling down his cheeks. “Master,” he whispers, hands trembling where he’s still holding them behind his back. “Master, please… I’m so sorry, I was so bad, so very bad, please forgive me…” 

Minseok hesitates, but then lands one more strike on each of them, before he finally drops the whip. “To the bedroom, boys,” he says, voice now much gentler. Junmyeon recognizes the tone- the punishment is now over, and all has been forgiven. “Master will take care of you there. Junmyeon, you stay here. Master needs to be alone with the pups for a moment.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae crawl over to the bedroom stiffly, still sniveling and crying, Minseok gently guiding them there with a hand on their heads. Junmyeon feels a little empty all of a sudden, a little overwhelmed and emotional- the scene was intense for him too, even if he wasn’t directly involved. He curls up on the couch and pulls the blanket over himself, wiping at his eyes with the corner of it. His heart aches- he wants to comfort his alphas, nuzzle them and cuddle them, assure them that he loves them all the same, and he wants Minseok to tell him that it’s all okay now. He could hear it in his voice, but he needs to hear it in words, as well. 

He doesn’t know how long Minseok is gone for, only that he feels terribly empty inside the entire time. But when Minseok comes for him, it’s with a smile and open arms, as he walks up to him to scoop him up and into his embrace. 

“Shh, no more tears,” he hushes him gently, kissing his face as he carries him over to the bedroom. “Master isn’t mad at the pups anymore. Master forgave them, too. You’re alright. Master is here.” 

The pups are bundled up in the middle of the bed, their faces wiped clean and eyes droopy as they must be exhausted after all that. There’s an empty spot in the middle of them where Junmyeon assumes Minseok must have rested, but instead, he places Junmyeon there, tucking him under the blankets with the other two. “Master can’t hold all of you,” he murmurs, smoothing down their hair and peppering kisses on their faces. “So we’ll do it like this.” And he sits down above their heads, gently sliding his legs in between them so that Junmyeon rests in between his legs, and Jongdae and Baekhyun on either side of them. Like this, he can pet all of their hair, can see all of them, can offer comfort to all of them. 

Junmyeon wastes no time in pouring affection over Baekhyun and Jongdae as well, kissing them and touching them tenderly, happy to have them return the affection just as passionately. “Your little one worried so much for you,” Minseok murmurs, watching it happen. “He’s such a bleeding heart, didn’t want you to get punished. But you all feel better after a punishment when you’ve been bad, don’t you? It feels better to know it’s all done and to know that master cares about you and wants to take care of you, right?” 

They all agree with soft murmurs, snuggling closer to each other, as Minseok begins to lull them down for a much needed nap. All is right in the world now, their master back home and having given them a firm reminder that he sets the limits for them, although no doubt the pups, and along with them Junmyeon, will push those boundaries once again when the opportunity arrives.


End file.
